<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles by Treetart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786185">Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/pseuds/Treetart'>Treetart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, But they’re babies, Cuddling, Dancing, Drabbles, Drunk confessions, Fluff, Handkissing, Harry styles songs were a great influence, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, Love vibes, M/M, One Shot, Post battle softness, Shore Leave, The twins have arrived, no editing we die like men, padme and Rex are best friends you can’t change my mind, rex is a good brother, theyre gay your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/pseuds/Treetart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess I have a drabbles thing now</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Best Things Happen While You’re Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody was more than happy to assist his General in an undercover mission. He enjoyed the chance at wearing civilian clothes, as unprotected as he may feel in them. Mostly because it allowed his General to wearing something <em>other </em>than those blasted robes that he claimed were enough protection. When he found out they were going to a coronation ball, he was a little concerned.</p><p>"Come on, Codes, since when have you been nervous before a mission?" Rex tease him as he packed.</p><p>"You know damn well I don't know how to dance."</p><p>"I'm <em>sure</em> the general will teach you." Rex poked at his side, innuendo dripping in his tone. </p><p>"Shut up, I just don't want to make a fool of myself. It's not like they covered ballroom dancing on Kamino."</p><p>"You won't make a fool of yourself, my dear Commander, I'll be there to guide you." Obi-Wan never failed to silently appear behind him whenever he was being discussed, much to Cody's displeasure. Cody and Rex both jumped out of their skins. </p><p>"Of course, sir." Cody stumbled out, annoyed at the high pitch his voice had taken.</p><p>"Almost ready?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm packed."</p><p>"Great, I'll meet you at the hanger." Obi-Wan winked and left just as quickly as he appeared.</p><p>"He totally heard that."</p><p>"He better not have, for your sake." Cody immediately jumped on Rex, putting him in a headlock. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Blending into the event, finding their target, and maintaining their cover was easy. Obi-Wan asking Cody to dance? That was another obstacle. Cody could hardly believe how beautiful he looked wearing an elaborate suit in a deep blue that brought out the color of his eyes. His hair and beard were almost always neat, but tonight he had put some sort of product in them to neaten up the edges. The way he stood in the middle of the dance floor with his hand extended out to Cody, the lights making him glow faintly, practically stopped Cody's heart. He took several seconds to recover before accepting Obi-Wan's hand and being pulled in closely.</p><p>"Do you really not know how to dance?" Obi-Wan asked softly, adjusting Cody's hands on him body. Cody gulped as his left hand was moved to Obi-Wan's waist,  while his right was extended out with Obi-Wan's left. He hoped his hands weren't sweaty. </p><p>"Not exactly an important lesson in battle tactics." Cody cursed internally as Obi-Wan had them slowly swaying to the music.</p><p>"Of course it's important, can't get your target dancing into your plan if you don't know the steps." Obi-Wan smirked at his Commander.</p><p>"Oh, am I your target now?" </p><p>"Do you want to be?"</p><p>“Uh," Cody gulped and looked away. Obi-Wan laughed delightedly. </p><p>"No pressure, my dear." Obi-Wan gently lead him through some of the easier steps, making sure Cody was confident in the movements before letting Cody lead them through it. </p><p>"You're a natural." Obi-Wan's fond smile made Cody melt. He felt Obi-Wan tracing the pattern sewn into the shoulder of Cody's jacket, it made his brain go fuzzy. Now that Cody knew what he was doing, sort of, he kept his eyes on the other guests. If he stared at his General much longer he would forget about the mission entirely and do something <em>rather </em>stupid.</p><p>"Relax, we're only here in case something happens." Obi-Wan lead them through a turn. Cody's eyes returned to gaze into those blue ones in front of him. He hardly felt what he was doing, all he could think about were the few points of contact between them. The song playing was starting to come to an end, and an idea struck him. Something he had seen in a few holodramas. As the music crescendoed, he pulled the other man close, waiting for it to start drifting off before slowly dipping him. </p><p><em>"Oh.”</em> The blush rising on Obi-Wan cheeks made the move absolutely worth it. He would have to thank Boil for forcing him to watch those silly holos over and over.</p><p>"I guess I picked up a few things." He commented as he pulled Obi-Wan back on to his feet. Obi-Wan took a moment to smooth out his suit's jacket before clearly his throat.</p><p>"You're a quick learner, I'll give you that." Obi-Wan flashed him a quick smile. "Let's check in with our hosts."</p><p>Finding their employers was simple enough, hard to miss them when the event was about them. Cody let Obi-Wan do all the talking while he stood slightly off to the side, eyes drifting between the future ruler and those on the dance floor. He wondered if Obi-Wan could teach him more dances, he was sure to know plenty. The Council often sent Obi-Wan on more diplomatic missions, knowing his charming personality and through knowledge of formalities always made him a star in their clients eyes. Cody was so wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to notice that Obi-Wan had finished his conversation and was standing next to him, smiling at him. </p><p>"Looks like we have the rest of the night off, the party who was their main concern has left and they assured me that their regular security could handle the rest." Obi-Wan brought a hand up to chin, smoothing his beard. "We can head back if you'd like."</p><p>Cody considered this for a moment before turning to face the Jedi. He extended his hand, mirroring the position Obi-Wan had been in before.</p><p>"May I have this dance?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Softness for Corran</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Corran request something soft after a battle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being in the medical bay wasn’t exactly how Obi-Wan had envisioned this battle ending. It didn’t help that his ever faithful commander had practically carried him in there and threatened to strap him to the bed if he didn’t stay put. What were a few broken bones and cuts here in there in the grand scheme of injuries? Many of his men had been dealt worse injuries, which he kept insisting upon until Cody flashed their medic an annoyed look. Helix did not give Obi-Wan any say in the matter when he immediately gave him a sedative that had him drifting off to sleep within moments.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the hours past, Cody refused to leave his general’s side. He knew the bacta would do its work, but having watched Helix shift bones back into place on their sleeping Jedi had been rough. He knew how much that must have hurt. The <em>kriffing</em> Jedi was always in denial of how much suffering he was actually going through. Cody allowed himself these moments to hold the mans hand, something he would have never had allowed himself to do had the Jedi been awake. But for now, Cody allowed himself the simple pleasure of tracing his finger along the ridges of the mans hand and pressing a worried kiss into the palm. He lost himself in tracing the lines in the palm of Obi-Wan’s hand. He loved his general more than any commander should love their commanding officer. He really should stop but, seeing him so exhausted and injured as he lay in the med before him. It just made his stomach flip and his heart clench.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t mean to be so touchy while the other man was asleep, half of the touches were hardly new to him. Obi-Wan was very affectionate without even realizing, and Cody felt like he was starving. The simple caress of a hand on his back as his general walked behind him during their private meetings discussing their next moves all but had the commander melting into a puddle. Cody had never realized just how starved he was for touch until his general had simply placed a hand on his unarmored shoulder, the heat from his palm radiating through the blacks and practically burning at Cody’s skin. The touches had only increased as they worked closer with one another, an unspoken level of trust between them that allowed them to communicate in the smallest ways. Cody couldn’t get enough.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The not so subtle dropping of a datapad on to a desk had Cody dropping his generals hand like it was on fire, standing quickly to attention. He turned to see Helix carefully avoiding his gaze as the commander collected himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Any changes?” Helix asked casually.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Cody glanced at his generals resting face. He heard Helix clear his throat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know it’s okay, right?” Helix treaded carefully around the subject, the last time he had brought up Cody’s emotions had earned him a week of KP which he had gladly accepted over the ass kicking he would have likely gotten if he hadn’t.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know he will be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not what I mean.” Helix sighed. “He cares for you, and more than in a <em>your his commander way. </em>Don’t give me that he cares for all of us banthashit.” Helix waved a dismissive hand towards him. “I mean he cares for <em>you </em>specifically.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody didn’t dare reply, he just continued to stare at his generals finally peaceful face. He didn’t think he had ever seen the man sleep, now that he thought of it. He was beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll leave you to it.” Helix left, but not before giving Cody a very suggestive wink. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat by his general again, unsure of himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan felt himself slowly crawl out of sleep. It felt like climbing up a cliff. He was so warm and comfortable. A hand gently combing through his hair wasn’t helping his attempts at wakefulness. He finally blinked his eyes open to find his commander going through his datapad with one hand, and the other carting through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh. </em>This was... nice. And unexpected. Obi-Wan was glad that his commander faced the other way, suddenly concerned that he would stop. <em>Hmm. So much for that lack of attachments idea. </em>He, as subtly as he could, maneuvered his hand up to grab the one tangled in his hair. He felt Cody freeze. Obi-Wan gently move the hand to his face, so that it would cup his cheek, before pressing his face into it and sighing contently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody slowly turned to face him, a look of surprise on his face that Obi-Wan wished he could have taken a holo of.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dear, have you been by my side this entire time?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drunk Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bet between Padmé and Rex leads to a very drunk Cody talking about his favorite subject: Obi-Wan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They’re gay your honor</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Captain, with all due respect, you’re wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m wrong about <em>my own brother?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s not that you don’t know him, I just think he’s going to be more guarded about this subject than most.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“If he’s going to tell <em>anyone </em>it’s going to be me.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rex and Senator Amidala had been going back and forth on the subject for about a full standard hour now. Both far too stubborn to admit that the other may have a point. They had somehow managed to bring up the delicate subject of their dear friends, Commander Cody and General Obi-Wan Kenobi, and how they were deeply in love with each and both too stupid to admit it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Rex, I want to believe you, but I’ve tried asking Cody even basic questions and it’s like trying to get information out of durasteel wall.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>For you.</em> And you think Kenobi is just going to expose his feelings to the world? The man can’t even admit he’s injured when he has an open wound. He might as well have his arm cut off and tell you that <em>he’s fine.</em>” Padmé giggled at the idea. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay. A bet then. I believe I can make Obi-Wan admit his feelings first, and you believe Cody will admit first. Deal?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Deal.” Rex shook her hand with a wicked glint in his eye. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">~~</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Getting Cody out of his duties was shockingly easy. Rex happened to walk into his office just as two shiny’s were asking Cody what was most likely the thousandth question and as soon as Cody saw Rex a look of relief crossed his face. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fantastic, boys. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an officers meeting with Captain Rex over here.” He unceremoniously pushed their vod’ika out and shut the door before they could argue. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Holy Kriff am I glad to see you. I didn’t think that would ever end.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Great, that means you owe me one.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Cody glanced at him warily as he picked up some datapads he was clearly working on before stacking them on his desk. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What do you want now?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wow,” Rex mocked being hurt, “is this any way to treat your favorite vod.” Cody only leveled a look at him in response.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s go out, we haven’t had a drink in ages and I know you have the day off tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No I don’t I—,” Cody glanced at his calendar. “How did you get me out of that meeting?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Come with me and maybe I’ll tell you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">~~</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Several rounds later had Cody exactly where Rex wanted him: absolutely hammered. Rex chuckled fondly as he watched his brother lay his head in his arms on the table. Perhaps a bit too drunk. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Why... why does everyone think my favorite color is orange?” Cody glanced over to Rex with a tired but confused face. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Might be the fact that your whole battalion wears it, if I had to guess. Didn’t you pick the color?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I did. I did. They just... didn’t have the color I was looking for.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rex raised his eyebrows and put his drink down, already subtly pressing the record button on his comm. Correctly guessing that he had finally gotten Cody to talk about his favorite but rarely discussed topic: his general. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So, what is your favorite color, vod?” He watched as Cody’s eyebrows wrinkled in concentration, clearly searching for a hazy memory of the first moment he saw the color. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You know like near the end of the cycle when the sun is setting and it makes that really nice golden color? And it makes all of the reddish ones really glow? It’s almost orange. That’s all they had paint wise so, why not?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rex sighed at him and took a sip from his drink. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You can just say Kenobi’s hair, I know what it looks like.” Cody pushed Rex’s elbow off the table. “Besides, I would have thought you would have said blue, but blue is my color and you can’t have it.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“His eyes are a darker blue, anyhow.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh so we’re talking about his eyes now.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I guess we are.” Cody laughed into his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Why don’t you tell him, Codes.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Tell him what.” Cody met Rex’s pointed look before turning back down to the table. “Ah. I don’t think... it’s not something I should bother him with.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Not bother him with? Cody, I’ve seen the way he looks at you. There’s no way he doesn’t feel the same—“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Cody gripped Rex’s arm tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t. Don’t get my hopes up, vod. I’ve got enough going on. I can’t be walking around with a broken heart too.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I hear you, vod.” Rex placed his hand over his brothers. He ended the recording and was tempted to edit that last bit out, but he wasn’t able to do so without Cody seeing that he had recorded him being so open about his feelings. Rex quickly sent it Padmé’s way before he changed his mind. He felt a bit guilty about breaching Cody’s trust like this, but he knew the senator was discreet and would not spread it around. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">~~~</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Padmé had been talking in circles with Obi-Wan for the past ten standard minutes attempting to get him to say <em>anything </em>more than a <em>Good man, that Cody.</em> for once in his life. So a message from Rex was a much needed reason to excuse herself for a moment to check. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em>Told you. Pay up.</em> Attached was a video with a still of the Commander laying his head down on a table, looking quite drunk. Padmé considered where she stood for a moment. While only slightly out of the room, Obi-Wan would mostly definitely hear everything From the videos sound if she played it right now. She smiled and pressed play, standing slightly out of the doorway where she could still keep an eye on how the Jedi would react. It worked in her favorite that he faced the other way, so she wouldn’t get caught. But she would miss the expression on his face when he heard whatever Cody had to say. She hit play and immediately saw Obi-Wan’s posture stiffen at the sound of Cody’s rather intoxicated voice. His head turned slightly to hear a little better and Padmé almost felt bad for the man. But, turning to look back at the holo, she watched as Cody grabbed onto Rex’s arm off screen. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Don’t. Don’t get my hopes up, vod. I’ve got enough going on. I can’t be walking around with a broken heart too.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Oh, dear. Padmé felt a bit bad for making this bet now. Especially if a certain Jedi did not—</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She watched as Obi-Wan’s shoulders slumped and he seemed thoughtful for a moment. Maybe this had been a step too far. She had hoped that getting them to admit their feelings for one another might help, but if Obi-Wan was more strict to the Jedi Code, as he outwardly appeared to be, this would just cause them both pain that had to be acknowledged. At least with both parties thinking their love was unrequited it could be easily set aside to ignore. But knowing the other had the same feelings when they both could do nothing about it... Padmé closed the video and walked back into the room. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry about that, Obi-Wan. There was an important message from Captain Rex.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The Jedi met her gaze and she could see a hint of sorrow behind his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Padmé, I don’t mean to be rude. But would you allow me to see that message?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">~~</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Obi-Wan had received a somewhat cryptic message from Rex shortly after Padmé had been kind enough to show him the holo he had sent to her. It would have been odd if he had not just watched Cody pour his heart out to his brother. Obi-Wan knew the only person Cody wanted to walk him back to his room right now was Obi-Wan. He felt... guilty knowing about the confession. Knowing it wasn’t <em>for </em>him to hear. He had not even questioned why it had been sent to Padmé in the first place, Rex’s message coming at a very convenient time for him to avoid talking about his own feelings. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He made his way down to the bar that Rex had sent coordinates too. He didn’t mean to give himself a pep talk about <em>keeping his emotions in check</em> but already found himself needing to take a moment to concentrate and toss his feelings into the Force. He couldn’t... feel how he wanted to feel. As much as he admired and appreciated his commander he wasn’t allowed to be in love with him. Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks for a moment at the thought and shook his head before he continued on. <em>I supposed I already am in love with him.</em> Cody meant too much to him. He couldn’t let.. he could not allow the fate that fell to Satine to happen to Cody. He wouldn’t allow it. He made a face at his own thoughts, a whisper of <em>attachments </em>passing pointedly in his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A familiar presence in the force, a delightful one if he had to admit it, tingled in his awareness. He was close to them now and could just see where they were sitting. Rex was clearly grilling Cody over something, which had Cody making a distinctly annoyed expression that Obi-Wan was far too familiar with whenever he discussed his missions with Anakin to his commander. He chuckled lightly and surprised himself with the thought of kissing the wrinkles off of Cody’s face until his commander gave him that winning smile he seemed to save just for him. He was close enough now that he simply paused on the other side of the gated area where the bar had outdoor seating and watched the brothers interact. He loved seeing them enjoy their lives off the battlefield. It took a few more moments than usual for his commander to spot him. His face smoothed instantly, replaced with a fond smile. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, General.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It warmed Obi-Wan’s heart immediately. He couldn’t seem to look away from his commander, even as Rex was speaking to him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“— uh General?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry, Rex. I see you weren’t kidding. He is rather drunk.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I am.. fine.” Cody went to stand as he said this and immediately sat back down. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Of course you are.” Rex commented. “Hit the fresher before you leave, you don’t want to puke on your walk back.” Cody nodded sagely and slowly made his way to the refreshers in the back of the building. Rex now turned his full attention to Obi-Wan, getting up off his chair and walking up to him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“General, I -“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Right. Sir - I mean, Obi-Wan,” Rex flushed slightly at the idea of being so informal with the man. With Skywalker was one thing, but Kenobi was a bit too intimidating for him. “I just wanted to say. <em>I know.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Before Obi-Wan could even fight him on the subject or feign ignorance Rex held up a hand to silence him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not here to debate it. Senator Amidala already told me that you saw the clip.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Obi-Wan’s shoulders sank a bit. He still felt like he had breached their privacy by seeing the video, even if it was about him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sir— Obi-Wan. Just,” he glanced behind him to make sure Cody was still a good distance away. “Be careful with him. My or’vod hardly shares his true feelings <em>with me</em> let alone anyone else. Especially not when it concerns you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Obi-Wan nodded, touched by Rex’s protectiveness. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you for telling me.” Obi-Wan gripped Rex’s arm in thanks, and they both turned to see a clone approaching them. A horrified shiny, specifically, with Cody hugging him tightly as they slowly walked up to them. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sirs. Uh. I think Commander Cody was with you?”Cody opened his eyes and let go of the shiny. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh. Wrong brother.” Cody giggled and reached for Rex, pulling him in for a hug before he could say anything. Obi-Wan waved the trooper away, who looked pale in the face over being hugged by his Marshal Commander. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Or’vod, why don’t you let Kenobi walk you home?” Cody merely nodded into Rex’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They managed to peel Cody off of Rex and switch him over to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan gripped the hand of the arm flung around his neck and held Cody firmly around the waist with his other arm. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You boys have fun. And General?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Obi-Wan glanced at Rex, who had a banthashit eating grin on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“He’s feeling very truthful right now if you want to ask him anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and carefully lead Cody back to the barracks and to his room. It was surprisingly easy to guide his <em>rather </em>drunk commander. He seems a bit less intoxicated from when the holo was made, but not much. Obi-Wan was lucky that Cody could still walk pretty steadily, he just needed help on finding his way. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“This is nice. I don’t think you’ve ever walked me home before.” Cody’s voice radiated fondness, and Obi-Wan made the mistake of meeting his gaze to find that dazzling smile the man seemed to reserve just for him. He cleared this throat. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Of course, my dear.” Any sort of durasteel wall he had created to block his feelings off for his commander seemed to be crumbling down the longer they walked. It didn’t help that Cody’s thoughts ran wildly unprotected, his normal shielding practically absent. Obi-Wan pushed away most of it, but the loud feelings of <em>affection </em>and <em>happiness</em> were too big for him to deal with without Cody noticing something, and it made Obi-Wan giddy. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The walk seemed to go by much faster than usual. Both of them happy to be in each other’s company, and it wasn’t just from Cody’s own emotions. Obi-Wan had politely waited until they were fully in the Commander’s room before asking any sort of probing questions. He sat Cody down in a chair so that he could start peeling his armor off, which he did efficiently regardless of his state. The walk had eased a bit of the drunkenness off, and allowed Cody to regain some of his shielding again. But he still seemed to be in that truthful state. Obi-Wan considered what he could ask without pushing too far. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are we friends, Cody?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Cody glanced up from untying his shoes to give him an annoyed glare before looking back down to resume his efforts. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Of course we’re friends, di’kut. You think I’d be in love with just anyone? Come on, Kenobi you’re my favorite friend. Don’t be ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His commander didn’t seem to have realized everything he had said, and once he was down to his blacks he smiled up at his general. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Can you help me up? My legs feel all wobbly.” Obi-Wan happily obliged, leading him over to the bed. Obi-Wan made to release his hold as Cody flopped onto the mattress, but was easily dragged down along with him. Cody pulled him in close and sighed contently into the fabric covering Obi-Wan’s back. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry. Can.. can you stay? I sleep better when ... someone is there.” Cody yawned repeatedly and nestled against him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Of course.” Obi-Wan’s heart felt like it was going to burst. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you, cyra’ika.” The last part was mostly muffled but Obi-Wan heard him clear enough. He smiled to himself and pulled Cody’s hand into his own. Squeezing it slightly as his commander fell soundly asleep against him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">~~</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Cody slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was very comfortable. And warm. And somehow did not have an aching headache? That surprised him at least, the details from the night were fuzzy but he knew he had had a lot to drink at Rex’s urging. A hand was running through his hair soothingly. He sighed gratefully, unsure of which brother would treat him so nicely after what he was sure was a very annoying night of himself being drunk off his ass. He tried to think of what all happened. He remembered shooting the banthashit with Rex for some time, most of the details fuzzy. He also remembered talking about his General, <em>again</em>. He groaned internally. Leave it to Rex to make him spill his feelings. Hopefully he wouldn’t run too far with the information. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As he tried to put the rest of the night together he realized that he was laying <em>on top of</em> whoever was so kind to run their hand through his hair. That was... different. He could tell it wasn’t a clone now, his hands held onto the waist of a much slimmer torso. He hoped it wasn’t some stranger he’d have to make excuses for. It wasn’t like Rex to send him off with someone random being, though. He racked his brain for more information before opening his eyes, hoping to at least have a head start on the upcoming conversation he would be forced to have. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He had been walked home, but who by? He remembered taking far too long to unlace his shoes, and someone asking him questions, but the words were too jumbled for him to remember. His fingers rubbed against the fabric under him, it was surprisingly soft, and felt vaguely familiar. He realized as well that whoever he lay on did smell very familiar. And it wasn’t too often that he remembered someone by their smell. So not a brother. Luckily not Tano. Which meant—</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Oh no.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His entire body stiffened and the hand petting his head stopped immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Relax.” The soft voice above him, <em>Kenobi’s voice, </em>attempted to sooth him as he quickly fell through several stages of panic. Oh kriff. What had happened last night? What had he said to this man? His <em>General </em>for kriffs sake. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Please don’t panic about this, I’m very comfortable and enjoying a nice book for the first time in ages.” Obi-Wan’s hand went back to carting through his hair, nails lightly scratching his head. It <em>did</em> feel nice. Cody kept his eyes shut and attempted to relax a bit. He pushed his face further into Obi-Wan’s tunic. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I didn’t say anything- incredibly stupid did I?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t think you did.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That was comforting at least. He had been worried for a bit there, especially after confessing so recently to Rex, he tended to not shut up about his general once his drunk self got started. Rex had learned that the hard way one night when he off handedly mentioned how working with their generals was so different. Cody had apparently praised his Jedi nonstop for a <em>full standard hour.</em> He huffed a laugh. No wonder Rex got him to confess. He practically knew already. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What are you laughing about?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Cody huffed another laugh and snaked his hands under Kenobi’s waist. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Rex’s face.” Obi-Wan chuckled above him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Cody heard the datapad <em>clonk</em> against the nightstand as Obi-Wan put it down, moving both of his hands to Cody. It was nice to be held like this. Cody couldn’t remember a time where anyone other than one of his brothers had actually just... held him. He sighed contently, holding Obi-Wan just a bit closer. They were stepping into dangerous territory now. Cody didn’t want to get too attached to this feeling, it was too good. There was no way that Obi-Wan felt the same way he did. He must have just been doing this for Cody’s benefit. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Cody, my dear,” Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, and Cody feared this would rapidly turn to the expected rejection. He just wished it wasn’t happening so quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“To be completely truthful with you, Cody, you did in fact tell me something. Something that I think you did not exactly want to share with me yet.” He paused for a moment. Gently moving his hands up and down Cody’s back. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“But I want you to know that, while I’m not ... great at expressing my feelings on the matter. Yours are not in vain. I just...” He trailed off, lost in his own thoughts for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Need some time?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Obi-Wan, that’s more than I could ever ask for.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think the only mando i used here was cyra’ika for sweetheart and vod for sibling (or’vod meaning older sibling) </p><p>Di’kut means idiot</p><p>I forgot to include it, but the bet is for Anakin to have to come up with his own excuses and use his own comm to call Padme for an entire month</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just Let Me Adore You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Four short snippets into the “Cody loves Obi-Wan” vibes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“You don’t have to say you love me. You don’t have to say nothing. You don’t have to say you’re mine.”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody stood still for a moment as his general continued discussing their plans, half an ear tuned to the details of the strategy. He wondered when it was, that the way his general called his name had become very dear to him. His general had simply mentioned that he would lead a unit with Cody to push through the center, but the way he had gestured toward him as he dropped his name made his heart <em>throb</em>. He shook his head slightly get himself to focus. Obi-Wan met his eyes and smiled, and Cody could not help returning it. The confidence Obi-Wan had in him was astounding, as much as he knew that he was good at his job, the depth of trust his general constantly displayed to him surprised Cody every time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sound good, Cody?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As you wish, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything went according to plan, for the most part. Well. Right up until Skywalker showed up and decided to throw their plans out the window. Obi-Wan hot on his former padawan’s trail, Cody watched as the crumbling structure finally lost the legs it stood on and began crashing down. Headed straight for... his general. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody didn’t even thing. He ran through the rocky terrain, somehow dodging blaster fire from the dozens of clankers around him. He made a bee line for Obi-Wan, yelling over their comms for the <em>di’kut</em> <em>jetti</em> to watch out and take cover, not that the man even heard him. Cody yelled out again as he got closer, hoping not to be accidentally cut down with the lightsaber the man swung rapidly around him, deflecting blaster shots back toward their source. Obi-Wan turned around just as Cody had leapt to tackle him down and roll him under a fairly large rock that would hopefully provide enough cover. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The building came down, hard, just as Cody’s armor crunched into their stone shelter. Cody shielded Obi-Wan as best he could from the shards of glass and stone that rained down. The rock they hid under had taken most of the larger debris, but it wasn’t big enough to completely protect them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the dust settled, Cody raised his head to glance down at the bewildered face of his general. A small cut had appeared on the mans eyebrow, apparently from one of the rocks getting through. Cody made a face behind his helmet and brushed his thumb lightly over the offending wound. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on. We gotta get away from here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan was very used to being the rescuer in most situations. It came with the territory of being a Jedi in a ridiculous war across the galaxy. He would always put himself in harms way to protect those who needed it. The only person who seemed to rival him was Anakin, or so he thought. Obi-Wan has backed himself into a corner distracting a larger group of droids away from his men, successfully pulling the blasts in the opposite direction. Except now he was blocked on two sides by a building, another side by a literal wall of fire, and the clankers quickly advancing on him. Not the best plan, now that he thought about it. But the safety of his men always came first. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan effortlessly deflected blaster shots back to their owners as he attempted to figure out an escape plan that didn’t involve running head on into the crowd of androids. He had just started thinking about scaling the wall when movement within the flames caught his attention. A man was running through the fire towards him. And not just any man, his Commander. Obi-Wan felt the force sing in the mans direction, and he ran towards it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cody! What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody tilted his head at him, as if he had asked a ridiculous question. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Getting you out, of course.” Cody fired towards the closet droids, and tapped a signal on his comm. “Let’s go.” Cody grabbed his hand and pulled him to a section of the fire wall that suddenly started to extinguish as four troopers sprayed an extinguishing foam toward it. As soon as they were through, they jumped into the near by drop ship and got out of harms way. Cody squeezed his hand before letting go and walking up towards the pilot. Obi-Wan didn’t even realize Anakin was next to him until he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, Cody really would walk through fire for you, Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apparently so.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As much as his fellow officers complained about filling out paperwork, it was one of the few things Cody did not mind doing. It helped that most of the time he was holed up in Obi-Wan’s room, nursing a cup of caf that the man had brought from some planet he had recently been to which was always better than the crap issued in their supplies. It was far too late in the cycle to be having another cup, and he already felt his eyes drying out as he finished what felt like the 1000th report on what was not even that complicated of a mission. He glanced up at the desk Obi-Wan had been at for the last hour, only to find the man asleep with his head on his arms. Cody smiled. He so rarely got to see Obi-Wan relax, let alone actually sleep. He often left for his own rooms as Obi-Wan meditated, which he did not count as real rest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody powered down the few datapads he had spread out before him, stretching as he stood, moving joints and muscles that had been in the same position for far too long. He sighed and walked over to Obi-Wan’s desk, quietly turning off the light before running a hand through the mans hair. It was tempting to just let him rest, Cody worried if he woke him up now he wouldn’t go back to sleep. But he couldn’t let him sleep at such an odd angle. As carefully as he could, he eased Obi-Wan into his arms and lifted. Obi-Wan sighed and curled into his embrace, making Cody smile. The bed wasn’t far, and Obi-Wan was far too light in Cody’s opinion. He would make sure he watched him eat his entire breakfast in the morning, just to be sure. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he laid the man down, smoothing his tunic in places before reaching for the blanket, Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered open. Those deep blue eyes met his, and Cody practically glowed at the smile his Jedi gave him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay with me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Can’t Help Falling In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody and Obi-Wan raising the twins spotlight</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Em talked me into this 👌 it’s a song fic but ya know</p>
<p>Ad’ika means kid.<br/>Riduur means spouse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had not actually been asleep, he lied to himself as he stretched from where he had been relaxing in the most comfortable chair they had in their living room. He could hear Luke fussing in the next room, and he knew Obi-Wan had only just gotten to bed, judging by how late it was in the cycle. He stood and silently tip toed to the twins room. Hopefully he could settle Luke down before he woke up his sister. Cody smiled as he spotted Luke’s tiny arms reaching up, having already sensed his presence before he made it into the room. <em>Karking Jedi.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey there, ad’ika.” Cody whispered as he scooped the blonde up. Luke fussed a bit more, but settled with his head on Cody’s shoulder soon enough. Cody rocked him softly. He would miss doing this when they were older. They were almost two standard years now. Cody still wasn’t great at guessing nat born kids ages, but it helped now that he was raising one of them, two of them part-time, with his <em>riduur</em>. Cody pressed a kiss to the side of Luke’s little head. He hummed a tune, which made Luke sigh contently against him. Smiling, Cody began to sing softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help, falling in love with you.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help, falling in love with you.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His deep voice did not carry far, but Leia could always sense when someone was in their room and typically woke quickly. Cody spotted her eyeing him and smiled down at her. He easily picked her up as well, letting her head rest on the opposite shoulder. He swayed gently, hoping to rock them back to sleep before he attempted to figure out how to put them back in their crib without waking them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leia’s small hand clenched the fabric of his shirt, he felt a small wave of happiness that didn’t originate from himself pass through him. Cody pressed his cheek lightly against her precious little head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help, falling in love with you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gently swayed with them in his arms, waiting patiently as they slowly fell asleep. Cody couldn’t think of a time he had ever been this happy. Of course, many instances with Obi-Wan ranked very highly on his list, but this? Living with Obi-Wan? Raising children together? A war ended? Cody couldn’t help but smile. He wouldn’t want it any other way. He continued to hum their lullaby as he gently maneuvered them back into their bed. He somehow managed to set them both down, tuck them in, give them both a kiss, and escape without them noticing his departure. He did however, fumble as he walked backwards out of the doorway and right into something in the middle it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody puffed out a breath as he turned to find Obi-Wan leaning against the doorframe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could have moved.” He whispered, pushing the man out of the way so he could close the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanted to see the show.” Obi-Wan whispered back, pulling Cody in by his waist for a hug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, no admittance without a ticket.” Obi-Wan poked him in the ribs in retaliation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What were you singing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I song I heard awhile ago, I can’t remember where it was from. But Boil played it for a solid week after he discovered it and it got burned into my brain.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody smiled. “Did you want to dance, too?” He didn’t wait for an answer, Cody wrapped his arms around his riduur and slowly swayed them in a circle in the living room, singing the tune again under his breath. Even after the song had finished, they stood their in each other’s arms, content. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so much.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could say the same.” Cody dipped his head down slightly to press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kiss In The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shore leave on a nice tropical planet, without a Skywalker in sight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kiss in the rain for Em</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The planet that General Kenobi had picked for shore leave was perfect in Cody’s opinion. A nice tropical forest, temperate weather to go along with it, and plenty of sandy beaches to keep a certain Jedi Knight out of their hair for a few days. What’s even better, is that they actually convinced their own general to join them. Most of the men had been pleading with Kenobi to come planet side with them the entire day before, rather unsuccessfully. Cody secretly treasured that all he had to say was <em>please</em> and Kenobi finally agreed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody has seen to all of his men. He knows he’s supposed to be relaxing but he can’t help routinely doing a quick head count of everyone near by. Every once in awhile, his mind wanders to his general and what he could be spending his free time doing. Cody had a few guesses. The easiest one being someplace quiet to meditate at. He asked a few <em>vod</em> where they had seen the <em>jetti</em> last and all clues pointed toward a path with a sign indicating a waterfall at the end of it. Of course. Where better to meditate than by a waterfall in the woods? Cody happily made his way down it. Enjoying the crunch of the leaves on the dirt path. The fresh air is something Cody will never get enough of. Air on their ships was better than the recycled air in their buckets, but they still had that artificial after taste. But here, with the humidity high from the rain clouds closing in, the leaves around him wet and dripping. It was wonderful. He hoped Kenobi was actually enjoying this time instead of just working. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His general is easy to spot once he reaches the river by the falls. He could hear it long before the trees cleared his line of sight. Large falls thundered down, casting a sheen of spray that caught the sunlight. The jedi sat on a rock outcrop close enough to have this robes damped by it. Cody smiled to himself and found a spot near the man where he wouldn’t disturb him. The light spray from the falls was nice. They had only been planet side for a few hours, and Cody had not bothered to change into any sort of civvies suited for this weather. He still wore long pants and a long sleeved shirt. Space was cold, and he felt odd enough without his blacks on. Regardless, he crossed his legs in his spot near Kenobi, leaning back with his hands stretched out on the smooth rock under them. It was going to rain again soon. The thunder had already started booming around them, steadily growing louder as the afternoon rainstorm this area was known for came rolling in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody sighed and closed his eyes. If he had more days like this, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. If this was the peace they were fighting for, he peaked over at Kenobi who was still deeply meditating, then maybe it was worth it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan had felt Cody’s presence the moment he had reached the area he had chosen to meditate in. It was hard to miss the man in the force, glowing like the rays of sunlight his armor paint emulated. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if this was a conscience decision on Cody’s part or if the force liked to play tricks on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had been sitting with the Living Force, which happened to have quiet the presence here, for some time and slowly allowed himself to sink back into his own body. Cody, ever the gentleman, sat close enough to keep him company but not so close as to disturb him. Obi-Wan did not think he could, come to think of it. Short of Cody tripping over him, Obi-Wan was so used to his presence that his commander just became another part of him whenever he meditated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he felt himself settle completely, the rain that had promised to come all afternoon finally arrived. It started as a trickle, almost indistinguishable from the spray of the falls near them. But quickly turned into a downpour.He opened one eyelid just a fraction, eyeing his commander. Cody’s face was angled skyward. A small smile softened his features as he appeared to enjoy the rain. His tightly tamed hair was soaked, with curls appearing here and there are the rain worked through it. Had his commander always been this beautiful, or was it the peaceful feeling he was allowing himself in just this moment? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re getting a bit wet.” Obi wan opened his eyes completely and smiled fondly at his commander. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It feels nice.” Cody simply shrugged. It did feel nice, now that Obi-Wan was present to it.Unfortunately, through his layers of tunics he could not enjoy it as fully as Cody could. With his shirt completely soaked through, Obi-Wan could practically see his skin through it. As well as the outlines of well toned muscles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh. Dear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Letting the rain hit his skin without all of his armor on did feel wonderful. He felt safe in his armor but he felt safer, here. Sitting next to his general in the rain. Next to a beautiful waterfall in a forest. Cody inhaled deeply, letting out a content sigh, letting the rain fall fully onto his face for a little while. He glanced back down at his jetti, who was looking at him with an odd expression on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there something on my face?” Cody raised an eyebrow at him and smirked just a little bit. The teasing comment absolutely worth the effort to bring a small amount of pink to the other mans cheeks. His general shook his head in a simple no. Cody moves himself closer to the man, not really sure of the compulsion that wanted him to do so, but Kenobi did not object. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi-Wan’s hair was falling in his face, and before Cody even realized what he was doing he already had a hand pushing it out of the way. He tucked another section behind his ear, his hand lingering on the other mans cheek and drifting down to hold behind his neck. Cody found himself leaning forward before he could stop himself, glancing between Obi-Wan’s eyes and down to his lips. He allowed himself to bridge most of the distance between them, stopping scant inches in front of his jetti’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned his head forward to place their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is... is this okay?” He could barely hear himself over the sound of the waterfall, the down pour of rain, and his own heavily beating heart. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait for an answer as Obi-Wan quickly closed the space between them. Their lips meeting softly, sharing several short kisses before Cody deepened one. Earning himself a pleased hum from his companion. Cody broke the kiss to gaze down at his jetti, both of them smiling like idiots at each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps we should get out of the rain?” Obi-Wan giggled, pushing his forehead back to Cody’s own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure, it seems to be working for us.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>